A Channy Article
by xoamberlouise
Summary: Could one article in Tween Weekly reveal all? One shot. Read and review, not for me, but for Channy, 'cause you don't wanna upset the invisible leprechauns who will steal your hair if you don't review ;


**(A/N OK, so I just had this idea randomly while reading **evesediacm's** story **_Channy?_** This is just a random one shot sort of thing, there was really no point in writing it, but oh well. Enjoy – kinda. Sorry if he's OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did, then I would be rich and successful. And awesomely talented :D )

* * *

**

**A Channy Article**

**(Chad's POV)**

I strolled from Stage 2 to the car park, only to hear an ear-piercing scream. It sounded like a Sonny scream. Wait… Sonny. I sprinted to the other side of the car park as fast as I could.

When I reached the other side, I witnessed Blondie and Dora (?) screaming. They were standing over a frozen Sonny. I panicked; my heart was racing. Blondie shooed me away with her hand, but I didn't budge. I wasn't leaving my secret crush lying on the floor. I bent down and held her hand. Blondie looked at me with mixed emotions.

At this point, Dora was running inside, going goodness-knows-where. How could she leave her friend? At least I think they're friends, I never pay much attention to the Randoms.

I was incredibly worried at that moment. So, like all those romantic movies, I moved my head closer to Sonny's, thinking that if I kissed her, she'd wake up. I heard Blondie gasp, but I didn't care. My lips were inches from Sonny's, but suddenly I heard cameras clicking.

I jerked my head up and saw bright flashes and rushes of strangers.

Paparazzi.

Damn it! I nearly had a kiss with Sonny, but the damned paparazzi had to show up. Just as they were steps away, with Blondie blowing kisses to the cameras (weird girl), Sonny awoke. "Chad I gotcha!" she announced as my heart flipped.

Just then, she noticed the paparazzi. She managed to say "oh dear" then grabbed my arm and hauled me towards the studio. Blondie followed behind us.

When we reached our Stages, a thought occurred to me. _Oh please don't say they got a photo of my lips inches away from Sonny's!_

I guessed I would find out the next morning.

***The Next Morning***

Waking up from my nap on the sofa in my dressing room, there was a knock on the door. It was the mail-person. What was his name? Josh? No, that's not it. Whatever.

"Mr Cooper, I've got today's Tween Weekly" the mail-dude shouted through the door.

"Slide it underneath" I yelled. He did has instructed and, by the sounds of it, left. I strode over to the door, picked up the issue, placed it on the sofa and sat down. But as soon as I sat down, the cover caught my eye.

_Tween Weekly Exclusive: Hollywood bad-boy puppy-shover Chad Dylan Cooper was seen almost kissing So Random! sweetheart … yes … Sonny Monroe! Could this be the beginning of a new romance between the two tween stars? _

_Page 15 full story._

"Stupid tabloids, making a story out of everything" I mumbled to myself, angry at Tween Weekly. OK, not too angry, I wouldn't mind a romance between me and Sonny…

_**Argh shut up me! I do NOT like her. That much**__._

_You so do!_

_**I don't; besides, she'll never like me back. **_

_Yeah she will. _

_**Why would she? **_

_Coz you're likeable. _

_**That's true… **_

After talking to myself (in my head, not out loud, that would be scary,) I decided to turn to Page 15 in Tween Weekly. Just to check it out. Ha-ha, Sonny, 'check it out', check it out girls. How do I know this stuff? Oh yeah… I swear, someday I will literally kick myself for watching a teensy bit of a So Random! episode.

Wow, I needed to go back to sleep. And I did… right after I read page 15:

_On Thursday 15__th__ February 2010, Chad Dylan Cooper was photographed holding a seemingly un-conscious Sonny Monroe's hand. Seconds later, the Drama Prince bent down to kiss Miss Sonny. None of this came as a surprise to our sources; every body knows Sonny and Chad have a little something-something going on. _

_Yes, you read right, Hollywood bad-boy puppy-shover Chad Dylan Cooper was seen almost kissing So Random! sweetheart Sonny Monroe! _

_Could a forbidden romance be bubbling up between the tween stars? If there is a romance, what will their cast-mates think? Because everyone knows Mackenzie Falls and So Random! do not mix whatsoever. Despite this, will there ever be a spark? _

_And in our future, could there be a Channy?_

Channy. I like that.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? There's a good reader. Don't forget to read my stories that actually have a point too ;) **

**~Amber :D**

**May the cheerleading penguins be with you ;) **


End file.
